No Exception
by kthefangirl
Summary: This is going to be Bellarke but I'm starting from Season 1, so it's gonna be slow burn. Bellamy and Clarke are the main characters but the others are also important. Basically, everyone in camp has something important to do and secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Most of the time when they were around each other it ended in a screaming match. Bellamy was either being too bullheaded or Clarke was trying to be a know it all. Either way, one would get mad at the other and then everyone in the camp knew to watch out. This, Jasper noted, was no exception.

"We can't just starve, Clarke! Do you expect food to just drop out of the air before us?" Bellamy bellowed at Clarke in the small headquarters they had set up in the dropship.

"No, Bellamy, I don't expect that. I expect us to come up with an actual plan instead of sending a bunch of trigger happy kids into grounder infested territory." she rebutted, not missing a breath.

The back and forth continued for a while longer. Eventually, their miniature council realized that no agreement would be met tonight and they dispersed. Leaving an irritated Clarke and Bellamy behind.

On one hand, Jasper felt bad for the pressure he knew his friends were under. Could he call them his friends? Clarke he was confident in but Bellamy shifted from day to day so he wasn't sure. Either way, he knew their group wasn't an easy one to take care of and the only way Clarke and Bellamy would ever reach some sort of agreement was if some of their stress was removed. Otherwise, things would continue the same way they had been and their little camp would be in for a long winter.

On his way back to his tent he ran into Jasper and after a few quick words and was on his way to the fence. Jasper knew that they needed a council without their leader fighting over them in order to get any ideas. After the ideas were made into possible realities they would take them to Clarke and Bellamy. At least, that was the plan

Before long, Jasper was standing in front of the best the 100 had. Monty, Octavia, Raven, Finn, and Miller were all gathered around looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Hey… Uh.. Welcome to team 'Let's not die'. Our goal is going to be not to die and to not get killed by Bellamy and Clarke's nonstop fighting."

Jasper realized the way Finn tensed when Clarke and Bellamy's names were mentioned together as well as how Raven was totally giving him a dirty look because of it. He was more observant than they gave him credit for, that was for sure.

"Now," he stated," on to the first matter of business. We are all aware that winter is on its way. And, because of the wonderful education given to us by our elders on the ark, " this earned a few snickers that he could be proud of, "we know that that means colder weather and less food. What I am proposing to you, here today-night, is that we come up with an idea of how to get food and take it to Bellamy and Clarke after we're sure it works.:

"Sounds good to me man, otherwise they might kill each other and we'll be left without leaders," Monty nodded.

"Or bang each other," Raven said with a smirk that dared Finn to react.

He did.

"That would never happen. Clarke is way too good for-"

"Hey now, watch what you say. You realize that's my brother you're talking about," Octavia said warningly.

Jasper might not know much about women but he knew when they didn't like him. And Finn seemed to be widely disliked at the moment.

Before things could get more intense he decided to end the night's meeting.

"On that note, let's meet back here with our ideas tomorrow night. Sound good?"

After nods from the group, they all headed their separate ways to get some much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, this picks up right where chapter one left off. Let me know what you think in the comments. Also, ideas about where this should be headed are totally welcome and will be taken into consideration.

Discalmer: Not mine even though I wish they were.

Even after everyone left Clarke and Bellamy still hadn't stopped fighting.

"When are you going to realize that not everything will be handed to you down here, princess. Mommy and Daddy aren't here to hold your hand anymore," as soon as the words were out he knew he had struck a cord but he was too angry to care. He was stress about what the next months would bring and tired deep into his bones.

"And when are you going to realize that I was never a princess. I held my own up there and I hold my own down here. Just because you've given yourself the title of King doesn't mean you are one."

He gave her a look that would have sent any of the others running to the grounders. Clarke, however, stood her ground and returned his look with just as much ferocity.

"I want you to understand something about me Bellamy Blake," she added while maintaining eye contact with him refusing to back down, "I will never take an order from you. If you're a King then I'm a Queen. We are going to take care of our people together so get that stick out of your ass and realize that I am holding more than my own down here."

He looked back at her with anger still blazing in his eyes but there was something else there too, respect.

"Now, I am going to go check in on the med bay and then go to my tent to get some rest and I suggest you do the same because this attitude is getting us nowhere," Clarke said before she turned and left Bellamy staring after her wondering what the hell he was going to do.

No only did he have the issue of maintaining some sort of order in this godforsaken camp but he also had to deal with the coming winter and how they were going to survive the harsh weather to come. And, on top of all that he had to figure out how he was going to work with Clarke.

She had more than proven herself since they had landed and he knew that. He knew that he should stop taking all of his aggression out on her because she could take it and would fight back. He knew that their constant fighting was doing nothing to help camp moral and that it was keeping them from reaching any useful decisions. He knew that, but when he was around her it didn't matter. She brought out the fighter in him and he knew he did the same to her.

It was going to be a long winter.

* * *

Clarke went to the med bay as planned still fuming over the Bellamy incident. Could he not see that she was doing more than her fair share at this camp? Not only was she the only person with any sort of medical training, she was trying her damnedest to work alongside him to make this a place they could live long term.

He was looking from the day to day she was looking long term. Hell, he was looking minute to minute which was good in snap decisions but not so great when it came to building a society for their people.

Clarke was snapped out of her thoughts by a groan.

"Hey Monroe, how are you feeling?"

"Like I would feel better if you amputated it," She ground out in response.

Clarke laughed, "I might not be an actual doctor, but I'm almost certain you can't amputate a stomach. But don't worry, this should pass here soon. I'm almost certain it's just a stomach bug."

"I sure hope it is," Monroe said looking down.

Clarke gave her a questioning look but Monroe just shrugged so Clarke handed her an herbal tea she had prepared and walked out.

"Hey," someone breathed behind her as she made her way to her tent.

"Oh," it was Finn, "Hey."

"So, I was hoping we could talk. I know it's been pretty crazy around here lately," this earned a snort from Clarke and caused her to stop and turn around.

"Finn, it's always going to be crazy around here. We're building this place from the ground up. I have a lot on my plate already and I honestly don't need to add relationship drama to the list, We slept together, you have a girlfriend you failed to mention. What's done is done," she finished with fire in her eyes as he grew desperate.

His mouth was drawn in a straight line as he deliberated what he wanted to say next. He knew he messed up with Raven but he didn't want to lose Clarke either, No matter what he was going to lose.

"I never meant to hurt you and I don't want to hurt her…" He looked down knowing this was a weak response and that he should have something more to say. He just didn't.

The fire drained from Clarke's eyes as she looked at the boy in front of her. " I meant what I said that night, Finn. I wanted it to be you. I really did. But this, us, can't happen. Even if Raven was out of the picture what we had is broken and it can't be fixed. I still care about you, I always will but not the way you want and you can't care about me that way. Not with Raven. She's good. She's tough and strong and smart and she doesn't deserve this."

He closed his eyes and nodded, reaching the distance between them to grab her crossed arm.

"I know. I wish it had been a shooting star," he gave her arm a squeeze and she turned back toward the direction of her tent with tears welling in her eyes.

She really did mean it. She didn't just want anyone that night. She wanted it to be him that held her that night, she wanted him to be her first. And, she really did care for him. If that had been a shooting star, like he said, she knew what her wish would have been. It would have been for that moment, away from the chaos, to last forever. That shooting star hadn't been a shooting star at all, it had been Raven and instead of granting her wish she had blown it to shreds.

Clarke swung the flap of her tent open and sat on her makeshift bed and let the tears flow. She let them flow for all the things that might have been and should have been and she let them flow because of the huge weight she had on her shoulders. She felt like Atlas with the world on her shoulders.

Soon enough she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Raven headed toward the med bay with a mission on her mind. She wanted to confront Clarke about what had been going on since she arrived on earth. She knew in her gut that something had happened between Clarke and Finn before she got here and she knew her best chance of getting an answer would be to ambush Clarke. Finn was never going to tell her and Clarke wouldn't let it slip if she had her guard.

She rounded the corner only to see Clarke and Finn going in the direction of Clarke's tent.

"...hoping we could talk.."

Talk? About what?

Raven had every intention of interrupting them and just getting to the bottom of this now. But they were so entrapped in their conversation they didn't even notice that she wasn't that far away from them.

When Clarke turned around near her tent Raven ducked behind another by sheer instinct alone. She didn't survive 18 years on the Ark only to be caught eavesdropping down here.

"I have a lot on my plate already and I honestly don't need to add relationship drama to the list, We slept together, you have a girlfriend you failed to mention. What's done is done."

"I never meant to hurt you and I don't want to hurt her…"

Raven was going to kill Clarke. What's done is done? As if this wasn't going to ruin her? She didn't even try to hold the tears back as they began to flow down her tired face.

Anger mixed with fear and hurt caused a dangerous fire to spark in her belly.

"Not with Raven. She's good. She's tough and strong and smart and she doesn't deserve this."

And just like that, the fire was snuffed. She turned and headed to the tent she shared with Finn with one thing in mind. Leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was startled awake by someone gently shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see it was Bellamy crouching over her.

"Glad you finally woke up, Princess."

"What do you want?" she groaned tempted to roll over and go back to sleep. By the looks of it, it wasn't even sunrise out. She decided against it, though, because she knew Bellamy wouldn't brave waking her up if there was another option.

"Monroe. Apparently, she keeps getting sick and Monty and some of the others are worried that it could be contagious."

"I saw her earlier today… Is she in the med bay already?" Clarke said while rolling over to grab her jacket, which was awkward because she was only in a tank top.

This wasn't going to work. Bellamy would have to step out or something before she could get up because she was not, under any circumstances about to get up in front of him in her current state of undress.

"Yeah. When they woke me up I told her to stay there while I got you. We really can't handle an epidemic right now."

Clarke huffed in agreement and sat all the way up with her covers still around her waist, "I'll go see what I can do, Bellamy, but I'm not fully trained and I don't have the right stuff down here."

That should have been it. That should have been the end of the conversation and he should have left and she could have put her pants on and that would have been the end of it. But it wasn't. Of course it wasn't, because why would anything be comfortable or easy on this god forsaken planet? So, he just stared at her and she stared back until neither of them could take it anymore.

"Uh, are you coming or…" Bellamy grumbled

"I, uh, need you to step out," Clarke said at the same time.

Another pause.

"I need to put pants on okay?"

Another pause.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" Bellamy asked on impulse. He knew the question was wildly inappropriate and as soon as it left his mouth he started to turn red. She couldn't see it though because it was still mostly dark in the tent.

"That's none of your business!"

Now that he was thinking about it though, " What if the gourders attacked? Or someone snuck into your tent?"

"I got hot. It's mid July, Bellamy and incase you haven't noticed it's fucking hot down here."

Without responding he turned around and left the tent. Finally allowing Clarke to put some pants on and see Monroe

* * *

"Okay, I want you to get better, " Monty reasoned, " but I also don't want to die."

Monroe groaned. "You're the one that forced me to come here, Monty. All I'm asking is for you to not treat me like a serial killer,"

"If you wanted that maybe you shouldn't have decided to contaminate the side of my tent!"

"Monty, shut the hell-" she was cut off as another strong wave of nausea hit.

Just then Clarke walked in followed by Bellamy, who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"Woah, you're okay. You're okay," Clarke whispered as she rushed to Monroe's side to rub her back. "Why don't you guys leave. Patient stuff is confidential."

"Confidential my ass, If she's going to kill us all I want to know," Bellamy almost shouted.

Monty groaned knowing what was coming next.

" If it is something you need to know," Clarke said in a dangerous tone, " I will let you know. Other than that you can let me do my damn job and give the girl some privacy."

Even in the month or so he had known Clarke he had come to know that that voice wasn't one you ever challenged. That was the voice she used when she was in no mood to negotiate, and considering the fact that the sun wasn't even up yet, he decided that was reasonable.

Apparently so did Bellamy, because instead of fighting back, he turned on his heel and made his way from the med bay.

"That means you too, Monty," Clarke warned but in a much softer tone of voice.

Monty took the hint and headed back to his contaminated tent to figure out what he was going to do.

Clarke turned back to Monroe, " So, has anything changed from before?"

"Not really, it comes in waves to be honest. I'll be fine and then suddenly I'll smell something that never bothered me before and I'll need to throw up."

"Are there any other symptoms? I don't think you have a fever."

"Not really, I've been more tired lately."

"Huh," this wasn't really adding up to something that seemed exactly dangerous. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not too long.. I think I threw up for the first time yesterday."

Clarke walked over to her crude herb storage center and started making the same tead she had earlier.

" Good news is I don't think this is anything dangerous. Bad news is I don't know what 'this' is. Right now my best guess is a stomach bug or food poisoning. What I'm going to do is give you this tea and the herbs to make it yourself. You can take it whenever you're feeling sick to your stomach. But, I want you to come back by tomorrow morning if it gets worse, or new symptoms show up."

"Thanks, Clarke," she said as she was getting down from the makeshift bed.

Clarke handed her the tea she had boiled and turned back to clean up what little supplies she had. She remembered being little and helping her mom manage the nausea of expecting mothers.

And that's when it dawned on her.

"Monroe, wait!" she shouted before Monroe had made to the flap exit. She turned around just as startled as Clarke by this sudden outburst. "I hate to ask this but, are you sexualy active?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Monroe responded with irritation clearly in her voice.

When it dawned on her what Clarke was implying the face drained out of her face and she looked like she might pass out then and there.

"Are you expecting your period any time soon? Did you miss it?"

"I haven't had one since the Ark! But I just assumed that it was stress. Oh my god. What are we going to do Clarke? I'm not ready to be a mom and Sean isn't ready to be a dad. I don't even love him!"

Clarke was at a loss. She was just as panicked as the teen in front of her. Clarke had only witnessed baby deliveries, not actually taken part on one. Plus, she had no idea how they were supposed to take care of another human being, much less a miniature , she knew she had to find some way to comfort the girl.

"We can't be sure. I don't know a way for me to test but I can talk to my mom and see what I can do down here. But until then, I need you to keep this quiet, you can tell Sean if you want but if word gets around I don't think that'll be good."

" Oh my God. Bellay is going to kill me! He's going to be so angry about this he'll kick me out and then I'll never be able to survive and my baby will dies too!"

"I'll talk to him. Don't worry about that, we'll figure everything out. But in the meantime I want you to take that tea I gave you and take it easy. You're off work duty for today, get some rest."

Monroe only nodded and headed back toward the exit leaving Clarke to think. On one hand she should definitely tell Bellamy so they could begin preparations and warn the others about unsafe sex but on the other hand she knew he was going to freak out. And while she knew he would never kick Monroe out of the camp a tirade could ensue and no one needed that, least of all Monroe.

She closed her eyes and tilted her back in contemplation. All of this before sunrise.

* * *

The rest of the day went relatively uneventful. A couple of people, Monty included, were worried about an epidemic sweeping the camp regardless of Clarke's adamant claims that Monroe only had a stomach bug.

When Jasper finally called their meeting Monty was grateful for the distraction. Now, he could finally be doing something helpful.

"Order!" Jasper fake yelled while bangning on the makeshift table in their meeting tent which was really just where Jasper and Monty lived.

"What the hell man?" Finn asked with more than a little irritation in his voice.

"I saw it in a movie once. Anyway, what do we got?"

Octavia was the first to pipe up but it wasn't with an answer, "Wait guys, where's Raven?"

The question was clearly directed at Finn but by the looks of it he had no idea.

"I guess we'll just continue without her, if she shows up we'll fill her in," Jasper responded.

"Anyway, " Octavia continued," I think the first order of business is getting a sustainable food source, The grounders farm and then store their food for the winter. The same with meats. We need to start smoking them so they last longer and get animals to breed."

Her idea earned nods around the group which Monty expected. Octavia had been spending a lot of time with her grounder, she was bound to learn a thing or two from him. And as far as he was concerned, as long as the grounder wasn't trying to kill them and was providing them with survival ideas, he was a keeper.

The idea of a farm also got the wheels in his head turing.

"In order to make this work, guys, we need to start collecting seeds. We also need to learn how to smoke meats and we'll need a place to actually build this farm," he said, voicing both his ideas and his concerns.

"None of that matters if we freeze, we need to build better shelters first," Finn interjected.

"We can't build if we're starving," Octavia responded with a pointed glare.

They argued back and forth for a while, chicken or egg style, before Monty came up with the solution.

"Shut up guys. We know both shelter and food are important. We also know that a farm isn't going to happen over night. I'll talk to some people back in agro and see what we can do but I also think that it's time we bring them in."

Jasper spoke up for the first time in a while, " The whole reason we have this team is so they don't kill each other. What is bring them in going to do?"

"Prove that we know what we're doing and that they don't have to do it all alone," Octavia responded.

"We don't have the manpower for any of this if they aren't in the loop. We need to clue them in," Monty closed.

* * *

Raven skipped the meeting that night. There was no way she could be around Finn without telling him what she knew. Instead, while everyone else was busy she went to go visit Clarke.

"Oh, hey Raven," Clarke said when she turned around and saw Raven peeking through the med bay. She was just finishing up with a patient and sent her on her way. "What's up?"

She cut right to it, "What happened before I got here?"

"Raven-"

"No. Tell me. Be honest because I already know, I just need to hear it."

There was a silence in the room heavier than the acid fog.

"We slept together," Clarke kept her shoulder straight and faced Raven head on, "I didn't know you existed until the day you got here or I would never have done it. Anything that we had stopped the moment I knew you existed, I swear."

"I know. I heard it all last night when Finn confronted you. I just wanted to hear you say it," she said with tears in her eyes as she turned to leave.

There was nothing for her here and there was nothing for back on the Arc either. In the span of a day she lost the only thing that mattered to her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I know it has been a while but school has been pretty crazy lately. This chapter is kinda short but I felt like it would be good to end it here otherwise it would be super long. As always, please please review, I love reading what you guys think and ideas that you have about where it should go.

It had been a few days since Clarke had first talked to Monroe about her possible pregnancy. She still hadn't brought it up to Bellamy but she knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later. She also needed to go to the coms center and go over what she knew about Monroe and see if there was any way to confirm what she was pretty sure she already knew.

Clarke groaned as she opened her tent flap and found Finn sitting right outside presumably waiting for her to wake up.

"Hey, I was hoping we could talk." He said gruffly not exactly meeting her eyes.

"Look, Finn, I have a lot to do today and I'm pretty sure I made myself clear before…"

"How can you give up what we had just like that?" he said seemingly growing kind of angry rising from his spot on the ground.

"Throw what away! We slept together once," Clarke lowered her voice realizing that she was drawing some unwanted eyes," and only once. I found out you had a girlfriend and that was that."

"What I felt for you was real and I know what you felt for me was real too. We were made to be together."

Clarke fixed him with a cold stare, "It could have been. What we had could have been great, Finn. But you left out the fact that you were already in a relationship effectively breaking both mine and Raven hearts. I want you to leave me alone."

Before she could even make the final step out of her tent toward the coms center Finn grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I'll show you," he said pressing his lips against hers hard.

Clarke was taken off guard. Never in her life had anyone tried to force themselves on her and never in her life would she have thought it would be someone she once trusted. She pulled her head away and yanked her wrist out of his grasp and hit him with everything she had, just like her dad had taught her, watching him stumble back a few steps before he fell.

In her fury she leaned down, grabbing the collar of his jacket and angrily whispered in his ear,"If you ever even think about touching me again you'll get a lot more than a punch in the face."

Clarke had been so wrapped up in her anger with Finn that she hadn't noticed Bellamy watching her exchange from his place near the dropship or his eventual approach when things escalated. So when another person grabbed her wrist her first reaction was to turn around ready to swing.

"Clarke, what the hell just happened?" Bellamy asked ignoring the fact that Finn was still on the ground a few feet away nursing what damn well could have been a broken nose with blood running down his hands.

She shook his hand off her wrist and made solid eye contact with him, "I was showing him that I don't belong to or with him and that if he lays his hands on me he's not gonna walk away with just a bloody nose next time."

Bellamy looked back at her with something akin to admiration and nodded, turning back to Finn who was just now getting up.

Clarke still and watched, not all that shocked when Bellamy walked over to where Finn was just now getting up and grabbed him by the collar pulling him the rest of the way, all the while with a fury in his eyes that almost rivaled Clarke's.

"I don't care who it is, Clarke, Raven, a random girl, if you ever touch someone in any way that they don't want again not only will you have to deal with whatever Clarke does to you but me too. Even though I would be a little more worried about her, she seems like she might get a little creative," he threw a dark smirk over his shoulder before dropping Finn back to the ground and walking away without another word.

Clarke gave Finn one more glare before she finally started walking to the coms center. She certainly hadn't missed the look Bellamy had given her or the anger in his eyes when she told him what Finn had done, even if all he had gotten to was a kiss. The thing was, he couldn't tell if his anger had been at the situation or the fact that it had been her in the situation.

She knew that they were definitely closer than they had been at the beginning and that they shared a whole lot more in common than she had originally thought but what exactly that meant she wasn't sure.

She also wasn't exactly sure what to say to her mother, 'I know you know that I want nothing to do with you emotionally but there is now a pregnant teen down here and I'm not really sure what to do,' would probably have to suffice.

She went over what she wanted to say one more time before she hit the button to call her mother. Keep it short and professional.

"Clarke," Abby breathed smiling as she saw her daughter's face. Her smile fell away when she realized it wasn't reciprocated.

"I'm not here to chat, Mom. I need your help with a medical situation and that's all," Clarke responded.

"Baby, it's been so long, can't I just take a minute-"

"No, you can't. There's a girl down here who I think is pregnant but I don't know how I can be sure until later. Is there any way I can do a test down here with the supplies we have?"

"Pregnant? What are you going to do if she has the baby? How are you going to manage to feed them and keep them safe from the grounders I've heard about?"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you sent 100 teenagers down here. Is there a way to test?"

"I don't know. I can talk to someone in earth science and find out though."

"Good, call back when you have the answer and keep this between us. No one else needs to know yet."

"Clarke, wait. Is it you?"

Even though it wasn't Clarke knew her mom would be stressed by not knowing, "Bye, Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know we haven't seen Team Let's Not Die for a while but I'm hoping to really fit them into the next chapter. I want to apologize for the lack of updates too, I've been pretty busy with school lately and when my break hit I just kind of crashed.

I also want to give a s/o to the people who leave such kind comments. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it!

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

* * *

Clarke knew she needed to tell Bellamy about to pregnancy. She had confirmed it using the test her mother taught her and knew that Monroe was already at least 2 months pregnant and was going to start showing sooner or later. Not to mention they needed to work out their game plan and figure out what they were going to tell everyone else. She knew there was no way the camp was going to take it very well.

It didn't help that a storm had torn through the night before destroying several tents and ruining some of the supplies they stored outside. They were going to have to find supplies soon or they might not even have to worry about a baby would do to the camp.

Making up her mind, Clarke set out from the med bay, which had basically become her home, to go find Bellamy.

* * *

Bellamy had been overlooking the repairs of the wall after the storm from the previous night when Miller approached him with a concerned look on his face.

"What's up, Miller?"

"A couple of our patrols noticed that the woods not too far from camp seemed to be disturbed. I wrote it off because of the storm, but when I went to check it out it looks more like it was caused by grounders. They're gone now but there was some food leftover and what looked like a little hut, probably destroyed by the storm."

Bellamy grew more concerned, "How many do you think?"

"It's hard to say because of the storm but probably only a few."

"Passing through?" Bellamy thought out loud.

Miller shook his head, "Don't know man. I just thought you should know. Maybe get Octavia to talk to her grounder?"

When the others in the camp talked about Lincoln and Octavia they did it with malice. And Bellamy understood why, but it didn't stop him from getting mad. When Miller talked about the grounder he didn't say it any sort of way, he just asked.

"I don't like her being around him but I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Miller.

"Just doing my self-appointed job boss."

Bellamy hadn't even left to find his sister when a voice behind him said, "We need to talk."

" Clarke," he nodded, "I'm pretty busy right now. So if this can wait…"

" I don't think it should. But I need to tell you in private."

Clarke's tent had been one of the ones destroyed by the storm so he led her to his. The walk was short but full of tension.

Had Finn done something else stupid?

Was someone hurt?

"You know how Monroe came to me a little while ago with stomach issues?" Clarke started nervously.

She was sick. It was going to spread and the very last thing they needed right now was an epidemic.

"Griffin, I told you to tell me if she-"

"Calm down, what she has isn't contagious. She's pregnant with Sean's kid. I'm not sure if he knows so don't say anything, but I thought you should know."

He could physically feel the color drain from his face as his muscles tensed.

"Christ, Clarke. She's sixteen years old, how is she going to take care of a baby? How are we going to take care of a baby?"

"I'm not sure. I'm more worried about the immediate future. We need more food and better defenses if we hope to make it through the winter anyway, much less with a pregnant woman."

"How exactly do you propose we do that, Princess," he knew she was being logical and hadn't done anything wrong but he still spit his next words with venom, "It's not like Mommy and Uncle Jaha sent us down with any intention of us surviving."

She recoiled as if he had hit and he knew he would feel bad later. But instead of storming out she walked closer.

"You're a dick. I'm doing the best I can with what I have down here. Me. Not my mom or Jaha or Kane. Me," She took another step forward so they were almost toe to toe, " And the best insult you can come up with is Princess."

She fixed him with a stare that made him think he was going to feel like Finn in a second he then turned toward the flap of his tent.

"I'll figure this out, with or without you," she left with her head held high and her shoulders rolled back in determination.

* * *

Raven knew she wasn't the only person impacted by the storm but it sure felt like a personal attack.

Every time she went to leave something would come up that would convince her to stay for one more day. Something would need to be fixed or there was a lot of grounder activity.

Now, she was working on trying to make the connection with the Ark better in the Coms tent when she felt someone approaching her from behind,

"Hey," Finn said.

"What do you want?"

Before she would have kissed him before finding out what he wanted but now she just wanted him to say his piece and leave.

They still hadn't talked about what Raven knew and what she was sure the whole camp knew after the stunt he pulled earlier that week. Even though she hadn't left yet, she'd done a damn good job avoiding him.

"I, uh, was hoping we could talk," he said while running his hand through his hair.

"Don't want to," she said turning back to her previous task.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Not well enough."

"Why?"

The fact that he didn't know why she might not want to talk to him made her blood boil.

She walked up to him and flicked his still very bruised nose, "How's your nose feeling there?"

After the pain stopped his face fell," Look I can explain-"

"No need. I already know. You cheated on me before you had been down here for a month while I was up there risking my life to fix a hundred-year-old piece of junk to see you again."

"It wasn't like that, I never-"

Her face contorted to an even deep scowl, " You never thought you'd see me again? The mourning period must have been pretty damn short or Clarke must pack of hell of a punch," she smiled at her joke and continued, " I'm glad it was her though, she's pretty badass after all."

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you so many times… I just didn't know what to say."

"Especially since you didn't give up after I got here? It's fine Finn. I'm over it, over you."

He stood there as if she had glued him there. And she knew she wasn't going to leave the camp. She was going to stay here and thrive and show the boy she used to think she needed that she really didn't.

She was Raven Reyes after all.

* * *

Clake walked back to the med bay where her salvaged belongs were and sat down. The room was empty which was good because she didn't think she could treat anyone right now.

How dare Bellamy treat her that way any time he got mad but then act like he respected her other times. He used the name Princess like a curse acting as if she was some entitled bitch who had never worked for anything.

The injustices of the Ark we're her fault. She couldn't control how much water she got a day any more than she could control her father being floated or herself being imprisoned. But she had worked for what she achieved up there the same as she had worked for it down here.

Clarke knew she had done more than her fair share of work but she was still treated like an outsider by many.

She wasn't a Princess. And she wasn't her Mom.

She was just Clarke and she was pissed. She picked up the small drawing book Finn had gifted her those first few days on Earth and flung it across the room. She didn't need him either.

She picked up the bracelet she always kept with her and flung that across the room too, this time with a shout. Eventually, she was throwing everything and screaming without caring who heard her. She earned this and damn did it feel good to be so angry.

* * *

Mornings in camp were normally pretty boring but whenever they were interesting you could bet your ass Bellamy and Clarke were at the center of the drama.

Jasper saw Clarke storm out of Bellamy's tent and even though he knew Bellamy could probably handle himself in a fight, the way Clarke strode to the med bay made him worry.

Whatever had happened must have been pretty big if she was that pissed off.

Before Jasper could start on his path again, he saw Bellamy leave the tent with a mix of anger and guilt on his face. Classic.

Shaking his head he made his way back to his and Monty's tent with his distillery idea. Food was obviously a priority but a little fun never hurt anyone.

Halfway through his explanation, he heard a thud from the med bay next door and then a scream. Then another thud and another scream. Whatever had happened must have been bigger than he thought and he prayed that no one went to check on Clarke. At least if they value


	6. Chapter 6 PART 1

A/N: Again, I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews! I love checking this story and seeing another one, it makes me so happy that my writing is entertaining you guys. This chapter is really long and there's going to be another part of it coming soon. I hope you enjoy, and as always, leave a comment to let me know what you think or feel free to DM me.

Nearly a week had passed since Bellamy and Clarke's fight and since then they Clarke had barely even acknowledged Bellamy's existence. Jasper and Monty were the first to notice followed quickly by Octavia.

Everyone in camp knew they had fought but no one knew exactly why and Octavia planned to find out so her brother could stop being such an ass and she could stop worrying about Clarke killing him in his sleep. Their most recent fight hadn't been their loudest or longest but for some reason, it seemed to be the worst they'd had yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Lincoln asked looking up from the trap he was setting to help them gather food. After the few meetings their little team had had, Octavia decided to bring Lincoln in on it.

"My brother and Clarke are fighting," he laughed, "but this time is different. I don't think this is about camp. I think was more personal," she finished.

"They're both very passionate people, like you," he added with a small smile, " I think that once they talk to each other they'll be okay. Whatever it was, they have responsibilities that won't allow them to stay apart for long."

"Clarke means a lot to him and them fighting is wearing on him," she put her trap down completely and looked Lincoln in the eye, "I don't think he's ever let himself rely on someone the way he does with her. When we were kids, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he wasn't allowed to have any help with it. But, down here, he shares all of that with her and she does with him. With them fighting…"

Giving his trap one last glance he moved over to Octavia, kneeling in front of her. He put one hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, "They know the camp needs them. Whatever happened, they'll talk it out when they're ready. Like you said they rely on each other."

She leaned forward and kissed him slowly. Even though they were still technically sneaking around she didn't feel as rushed with him as she probably should,

"I should get back before Bellamy comes out here to look for me."

"Probably," he agreed but leaned in for another kiss, more passionate than the last.

Soon enough her back was pressed to the ground and their kisses grew more and more intense. She flipped them so she was on top and kissed his neck taking her time as she moved down, loving the sounds she was causing him to make. She sat up and smiled before she reached for the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up.

Before she got it off something whizzed by her and she felt a sharp pain across her arm. Before she even processed that it had been an arrow, Lincoln pulled her shirt down and hauled her into a run. From what she could tell there were three armed grounders on top of a hill way closer than she liked.

Lincoln looked around frantically as they ran looking for somewhere to hide.

"Camp," she panted as they picked up the pace hearing the heavy footsteps behind "You go, I'll lead them away and meet you outside the gate by nightfall."

He was right, she couldn't lead them to her camp. Assuming they didn't already know where it was. She nodded and stopped running, pressing her back against a large tree as the grounders ran past her. Turning on her heel she ran as fast as she could back to camp praying that Lincoln was fast enough.

She ignored the pain coursing through her legs and pushed herself as hard as she could, her legs not used to the abuse since she'd spent most of her life under a floor.

"Open the gate," she screamed as soon as she saw camp.

Miller slide the gate open and pulled her in, " Octavia, what the hell?"

"Grounders. Where's my brother?"

Know he wasn't going to get anything else out of her he quickly shut the gate and pointed in the direction of Bellamy's tent. Not wasting any time she jogged the short distance and tore open the tent flap.

He looked up from the crude map on his makeshift table and whatever he was thinking about before became irrelevant as he walked to her.

"Bell, there are grounders not too far from camp. We only saw three but there could be more." He grabbed her face and started checking for injuries

"What are you talking about? Who's we? What did this?" He asked his eyes flickering between her own and her arm.

"I was with Lincoln, setting some traps for food when they started shooting arrows at us," she left out the part about what exactly they were doing at the moment, "We ran before they could catch us."

"Where's your grounder?"

She decided that would be an argument for another day and just answered, "He didn't want to lead them toward the camp. We need to get ready in case there's any sort of attack."

He grunted in response, "I'll go fill Miller in and get people on the gate. I want you to go to Clarke, get your arm checked out."

With a curt nod, she and her brother both left his tent and went their separate ways. News among spread like wildfire and in the short time she had been talking to Bellamy most of the camp was outside waiting for news. Giving speeches was her brother's thing, so she just shoved her way through to the dropship where she knew Clarke had been staying.

Before she went in she heard the start of her brother's most recent inspirational speech, "This is our home now too. And soon enough the Grounders will realize that…"

Clarke was clearly busy with Monroe, but she wasn't bleeding so what she had to say was more important.

"There are Grounders close to camp," she began not wasting any time causing Clarke to turn from her patient, " Lincoln was leading them away but we don't know if they where we are. I got grazed by an arrow and Bellamy is gathering the troops as we speak."

Not missing a beat, Clarke grabbed a damp rag and clean bandage and made her way to Ocativa, her previous patient forgotten. She wiped the wound clean and inspected it.

"I don't think it was poisoned but just in case let me know if you feel any different," She turned to address Monroe, "Stay here, it's the safest place in camp. I'll be back soon."

A few hours passed without event but everyone stayed on high alert. The sky was beginning to darken and Octavia grew worried about Lincoln.

"How long do you think we'll wait for an attack?" a voice next to her asked.

She turned to see a grim Raven, "As long as it takes."

Raven nodded and turned back to the wall. Waiting.

* * *

After their fight, Clarke decided she was done trying to prove herself to anyone, especially Bellamy. She had kept up with her duties as the only semi-qualified doctor and defacto co-leader of the camp but she had not personally approached Bellamy in almost a week.

If he wanted to think was an entitled princess she wanted nothing to do with him anyway.

She'd also spent the last week avoiding Finn who had noticed Bellamy's absence and taken that a sign she was willing to talk.

"Unless you or someone else in this camp needs something important, I do not want to talk to you," she said to the presence she knew was Finn as she wiped the blood of the kid she'd just stitched up off her hands. Some of these kids thought they were invincible.

"You know things ended between me and Raven, right? There's no reason we can't be together now."

She scoffed. She had barely spoken to him and had recently punched him in the nose but he still couldn't take a hint.

"It must suck to go from two girlfriends to none," he looked injured but she continued," The reason I can't even consider being with you is because I don't trust you. Not anymore. Regardless of if you're with Raven or not, nothing else is going to happen between us. Now, please leave."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

He nodded and smiled sadly before making his way from the med bay. She tried to feel bad for being harsh again but subtly wasn't working. The Finn she was dealing with now wasn't the same Finn she had felt that spark with during their first days but maybe now that her message had been received they could start to get back to some sort of normal.

"Hey, Clarke," Monroe greeted as she walked in for her check up.

Clarke responded with a smile and asked, "How have you been feeling?"

"I still have morning sickness but that tea you gave me has been helping. Other than that I feel fine."

"That's good. There isn't too much I can do down here at this stage so keep me updated okay."

"Yeah, sounds good. Can I ask you something?" Clarke nodded and she continued, "I still haven't told Sean but I'm going to start showing soon enough. What should I do?"

And suddenly Clarke wasn't pretending to be a doctor, she was pretending to be a mother, " Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I just don't know if he'll want to stick around with the baby."

"If he doesn't, he isn't good enough for you anyway. He deserves to know he's going to be a father and having that support might help you. I think telling him sooner rather than later would be the best idea," Clarke rested her hand on the younger girls in a show of comfort.

"I will. I just have to find the right time."

"You will, I'm sure."

Their conversation was cut short when someone tore through the curtains set up at the opening of the med bay. Neither of them was ready to deal with the camp knowing about their new addition.

"There are Grounders close to camp," someone stated causing Clarke to quickly turn from Monroe to be greeted by a clearly distressed Octavia with a growing bloodstain on her arm, "Lincoln was leading them away but we don't know if they know where we are. I got grazed by an arrow and Bellamy is gathering the troops as we speak."

Clarke quickly grabbed a rag and bandage and went to inspect the wound. There was no swelling or irritation so it probably wasn't poisoned and it had already started to clot.

"I don't think it was poisoned but just in case let me know if you feel any different," to Monroe, "Stay here, it's the safest place in camp. I'll be back soon."

Clarke quickly made her way from the dropship to where she could hear Bellamy giving another speech at their gathering place.

"We aren't going to give up. Miller, I want you to gather the best shots and post yourselves along the wall. Keep a sharp eye and let me know if you see any disturbances and watch out for the grounder we kept in camp a while back, Don't shoot him. Jack, I want you and Mark to gather up anyone who can't fight and put them in the Med Bay. Stand guard there. Monty, Jasper, and Raven, I want you guys to see if there's anything you can come up with to defend us. Everyone else, get ready."

Before he could head off Clarke stopped him, "Octavia is fine. I told her to tell me if anything changed."

"Thank you."

She nodded, "We need a better plan than this. Who are these grounders and why haven't they attacked yet?"

"I don't know but we need to be ready. After the storm hit, Miller found a place they might have been staying," he said gruffly.

"They've been watching us," the fact that she was just now being made aware of this would be discussed later, but right now they had to plan.

"Maybe. Either way, they attacked one of our own today."

They were both right. Octavia had been attacked today and if it weren't for Lincoln she likely would have led her attackers to their camp. They had to be prepared in case they showed up looking for a fight. But, they also had to come up with a long-term solution. There was no way they could expand or even find food if they were constantly under threat of attack. And if these people had been watching them, they needed to find out why.

"Right now we need to worry about defending camp, but we need to find out what they want and how many of them there are. If they attack we need at least one of them alive."

Bellamy nodded in response and went to tell the shooters to keep at least one of the grounders alive.

When hours passed without incident Clarke grew weary. Were they waiting until night to attack? Had they captured Lincoln and decided to torture him for information like she had not long ago? The idea made her sick. While she wasn't the biggest fan of grounders, Lincoln cared for Octavia and she wasn't blind to the amount of food that had been added to the camp. And the fact that he would risk his own life to keep them all safe made Clarke respect him.

She stood halfway between the wall and the dropship with a gun slung over her shoulder, making herself as easily accessible as possible. She's just stepped out of med bay to check on things outside when she saw Bellamy approaching her. Even though they weren't in a good place personally they both refused to let that interfere with their leadership.

"O told me that Lincoln said he would meet her outside the gate when it started to get dark. Well, it's getting dark and everyone's getting antsy," he informed her.

"It's been hours and there hasn't been so much as a disturbance around the wall. We can't just keep everyone waiting for an attack that might not even come," she said with a sourness in her voice that she couldn't quite control. Bellamy's eyes were the most expressive part of his face and all she could see in them right now was guilt that almost made her feel bad for still being angry.

With Bellamy by her side, they made their way to the center of camp where everyone could gather. People must have seen them walking together and assumed something important was about to happen because the delinquents started to gather before the meeting could even be announced.

"It's been a while since Octavia returned with news of a grounder attack and we haven't been attacked yet. We can't just keep waiting for an attack that might not come but we still need to stay on guard. We're going to do a rotation of the shooters on the wall for the night and I want everyone else to stay on guard, we don't know what's going to happen tonight."

After people started to disperse Clarke and Bellamy went to talk to Miller and the other shooters to set up the rotation. Miller was generally pretty agreeable and the rest of the shooters understood the gravity of the situation so the schedule was figured out quickly.

Her work being done, Clarke was ready to grab a bite to each and check on her patients before settling in for the long night ahead of her. She knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight but there wasn't much else she could do at the moment.

"Since we have a minute to breathe, can we talk?" Bellamy asked as confident as ever before she walked away.

Clarke sighed and nodded. There was no real reason she could say no and they really did need to talk. Even though his voice sounded confident she could see in his eyes that he was doubting himself until she agreed.

He led her to his tent so they could get some privacy but she wished they could have gone somewhere else. Being somewhere so personal to him made her feel like he had the upper hand, even though they didn't have another choice since she'd been sleeping in the med bay.

He didn't waste time before clearing his throat and making eye contact, " Things have been… different since last week. You've avoided me like radiation and whenever we've talked it's been strictly about camp," he cast his eyes down before he continued," I said some things last week that crossed a line and I know that. It wasn't fair of me to compare you to them and I'm sorry."

He looked back up at her and she could tell he meant it. An apology from a Blake was rare enough but one they actually meant, now that was a miracle.

"I know that you mean that. I can see it in your eyes," it was her turn to look down briefly before taking a breath, "but, I also know that whenever something happens you act like I don't try my hardest down here every damn day. You go from treating me like your equal and your friend to treating me like I'm just some stuck-up girl from Alpha station."

"I didn't mean-"

"I'm not done. My mother killed my father and got me locked up and then sent me down here. Where she knew there was only a small chance we'd even land. My 'Uncle Jaha'," Bellamy looked down but Clarke continued,"floated my father, arrested his own son, sent us down here with no expectation of us surviving, and who knows what else. Up there, they got to choose how we lived our lives and who even got a life. I know they didn't send us down here because they wanted to give us a second chance and I know that if they come down here they'll just want to use us again.

"I don't want to be anything like them, Bellamy," he started to step forward when he heard her voice shake," and for you to compare me to them whenever things get tough hurts. I know I don't need to prove myself or defend myself for things I can't control, but I thought you saw me for what I really am."

"I know what I said," he shook his head," I get mad and scared and I break whatever is closest to and recently that's been you. I don't think you're your mother or the Chancellor. You save lives and you're the only reason we haven't all died down here already. You balance me out. When I'm reckless you reel me back in and make me see the future. When my plans are stupid you call me on them when no one else does.

"You're right about not having to prove yourself, but you have. So many times since we've been down here. On top of all of your other jobs here, you're an amazing friend," he took another step forward, " and I'm going to work on being better."

Bellamy was a brutally honest person to the point where it was inconvenient sometimes, Whatever he was thinking or feeling you knew right away and on top of it he wasn't a good liar. He got too fidgety. So, looking at him she knew he was telling the truth and even though things weren't resolved and she was sure they would fight again, they were in a better place than they'd ever been in before.

"We should both work on that," she gave him a small smile and took the final step closing the distance between them and gave him a tight hug that he gladly returned, burying his head in her hair, before she finally went to check on her patients and wait out the night before them.


End file.
